Hitherto, known surface materials used as surface plates of such as tables include timber alone and those in which thin wooden sheets are bonded to plywood base plates. Surface materials of this type have advantages in that they not only have a beautiful appearance of lumber but also are soft-touching. However, they have disadvantages in that they lack abrasion resistance, water resistance, and stain resistance and are unsatisfactory in terms of durability.
In addition, timber itself, which has beautiful figure patterns and can be used as surface materials, is getting depleted as resources and is becoming difficult to obtain.
For these reasons, it has been proposed to use as a surface material one which is obtained by mixing a multiplicity of small timber pieces in a solution of a transparent hardenable resin such as unsaturated polyester resin, molding the mixture into a plate-like shape and allowing it to harden.
With such surface materials, however, there are many cases where the side surfaces of the small timber pieces and the surface of the decorative board are not parallel with each other, since the materials are obtained by mixing and hardening a resin solution and small timber pieces, so that there has been felt a dissatisfaction that the surface patterns of the small timber pieces do not efficiently appear in the surface of the decorative board, and the beauty of the small timber pieces does not appear sufficiently.